En medio de la lucha
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Ser amigos y estar divididos por una guerra ya es lo bastante complicado como para que nazcan otros sentimientos. RED Demoman x BLU Soldier ambientado después del cómic "War!". Oneshot. T por lenguaje, etc.


_**TEAM FORTRESS 2 **_**PERTENECE A VALVE**

* * *

><p>El dispensador había sido volado por los aires ante su ojo y no encontraba a Medic por ninguna parte, por mucho que lo buscara y llamara. La herida de su costado le dolía mucho y estaba empapando su uniforme de sangre, pero lo peor era que también estaba reduciendo su movilidad. Para hacer las cosas aún más difíciles, se estaba quedando sin munición. Demoman aprovechó su última carga para estallar al Heavy enemigo y abrirse paso hacia la caseta que tenía enfrente. Tuvo que sortear una ráfaga de balas, una de las cuales sintió rozando su espalda, pero aprovechó que Scout estaba poniéndoselo difícil al enemigo unos ocho metros lejos de él para alcanzar la puerta y encerrarse dentro. Esperaba que ninguna bomba la destrozara o que nadie se hubiera dando cuenta de que estaba allí.<p>

Bueno, sí que parecía que los del equipo BLU conocían su existencia. El francotirador enemigo había estado ahí disparando desde la ventana; seguramente había sido él el que le había volado la cabeza a Pyro sin pleno aviso delante de sus narices...Lo sabía porque su cadáver estaba aún allí con un tiro en la espalda. Demoman pasó sobre él y se sentó en la caja de madera que el fiambre había estado usando, soltando un largo suspiro.

- Urgh...Joder...-masculló.

Dejó el arma descargada en el suelo y se quitó el chaleco y la camisa para ver la herida. No tenía un buen aspecto para nada. Había tanta sangre que estaba empezando a marearse sólo de verlo, y lo peor era que no dejaba de salir. Como no encontrara a Medic rápido, probablemente moriría desangrado. Apretó los labios. Estaba seguro de que había una bala ahí pero...Buscó con la mirada entre las herramientas del Sniper muerto y entre ellas encontró un cuchillo bastante grande que esperaba que valiese. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a hundir el cuchillo en la carne para llegar a la bala y extraerla. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando oyó unas pisadas. Se puso de pie de un brinco, cosa que le dolió bastante, y amenazó al recién llegado con su pistola descargada. El Soldier azul también le apuntaba con su rifle pero al verle se quedó quieto y le miró con una ceja arqueada.

- Vaya...Mira quién tenemos aquí...Estás horrible.

Demoman suspiró y bajó el arma.

- Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya...Me harás un favor, en realidad-gruñó.

- Matar a un hombre desarmado es deshonroso-Soldier se dio la vuelta y tras echar un rápido vistazo afuera, cerró la puerta, dejó el arma en el suelo y se acercó a él-. Déjame ver.

Demoman dudó durante un momento antes de sentarse de nuevo y mostrarle la herida. Soldier se acercó un poco más a él, quitándose el casco, y la examinó en silencio.

- Bah, no seas nenaza. He visto cosas mucho peores-juzgó finalmente.

- Eso lo dices porque a ti no te duele, no te jode-Demoman frunció el ceño-. Si no vas a ayudarme o a rematarme, ya te puedes ir.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. A ver, yo no soy médico...Pero me gusta ir preparado.

Se sentó en el suelo junto a él, sin prestar atención a su compañero muerto, y rebuscó en su bolsa durante un momento hasta que sacó unas pinzas de punta plana. Se volvió a acercar a Demoman y, totalmente concentrado, hundió las pinzas en su herida. Demoman se tuvo que morder la mano para no chillar. Soldier parecía bastante divertido por esta reacción pero tuvo la decencia de no comentar nada. Fue lento, fue doloroso, por eso cuando Soldier terminó, Demoman deseó tener una botella de brandy a mano. Soldier, con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, le mostró la bala ensangrentada antes de dársela.

- Para que te le pongas bajo la almohada. Eh, eh, no te muevas, que ahora te tengo que coser la herida.

- Déjalo, con quitarme la bala ya has hecho bastante. No tienes por qué ponerte a jugar a las enfermeras.

- Cállate de una vez.

De nuevo buscó entre sus utensilios hasta que sacó aguja e hilo, que preparó ante la mirada jocosa de Demoman.

- Vaya, fíjate. Sabes diferenciar la aguja del hilo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

- Sigue así y te vuelvo a meter la bala, pero esta vez en el ojo, ¿estamos?

- Perdona, Janey.

- No me llames Janey.

Con un gruñido, hundió la aguja en la piel del escocés, quien apretó los dientes para no chillar. Estaba casi seguro de que el muy cabrón lo hacía a propósito.

Finalmente, el último tirón. Usando sus propios dientes, Soldier cortó el hilo y se irguió.

- Bueno, esto ya está. ¿Mejor?-preguntó.

- Mpf...Sí, creo que sí. Aunque sería mejor si tuviera munición o al menos una botellita de whisky-comentó Demoman, poniéndose bien la ropa.

- Tiene que haber por aquí. Si no, yo te dejo algo. Munición, quiero decir. Esta noche podríamos ir a tomar algo por ahí.

- Me parece bien pero...De verdad espero que la bruja no nos esté viendo porque si no, te matará. Y tus compañeros también.

Solider le miró fijamente a los ojos bajo el casco, o al menos eso le pareció a Demoman, y tras un instante de silencio respondió con voz firme:

- No me importa ni un poco.

Demoman sonrió debilmente. Se puso de pie y se lo quedó mirando antes de acercarse a él y rodear su cintura con sus brazos. Soldier volvió la cabeza un segundo hacia la puerta y después, con una expresión mucho más cálida, acarició la mejilla de Demoman con su mano derecha y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios. Demoman cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso con fuerza, con ansias. No se habían visto en mucho tiempo y echaba tantísimo de menos besar aquellos labios que pensaba que se iba a volver loco. Oyó la voz de la Administradora decir algo haciendo eco en la ladera, pero no sabía si era para su equipo o para el de Soldier. De todos modos, como bien había dicho el bueno de Jane, no le importaba ni un poco. "Que le den por culo al punto de control", pensó, mordiendo suavemente los labios del otro. Soldier soltó un pequeño sonido gutural que Demoman esperó que fuera de placer antes de romper el beso y trasladar sus besuqueos al cuello del de color, que soltó un pequeño suspiro y acarició sus hombros anchos...No sin antes devolverle el mordisco pero sin tanta delicadeza.

- Echaba de menos esto...-musitó Soldier, besando su nuez.

- Y yo...Maldita sea, te he echado de menos...-suspiró Demoman, sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca.

¡Si su madre le viera en ese momento! Seguramente diría que no había criado a su hijo para que terminara siendo un mariquita de esos o una cosa así. Él le podría explicar que a veces las cosas surgen, que no iba a ser menos macho por amar a Soldier, pero Demoman no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la reacción de su pobre madre al saber que la tal Jane con la que quedaba no era la nuera con la que había soñado desde hacía años, sobre la que le había interrogado hasta la saciedad y la que esperaba que le diera unos cuantos nietos antes de que la palmara. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada. Sí, echaba de menos aquella clandestinidad...Que aquellos dos eran íntimos amigos era algo que hasta la Administradora sabía ("y menuda montó la muy hija de puta") pero que hacía meses que habían dado un paso más allá...Perdería algo más que la cabeza si se enteraran su madre, aquella arpía, sus compañeros de grupo y los de Soldier. Eso sí, el riesgo de ser descubiertos...El estar en medio de una batalla ayudándose mutuamente, besándose con los balazos de fondo...Oh, eso era excitante...Tanto que...

Una vez más, Soldier hizo gala de su sentido militar (como él lo llamaba) y supo adivinar lo que el otro quería. Se alejó de él, cogió la caja en la que antes había estado sentado el escocés y otras cuantas cosas más que encontró, incluyendo el cadáver de su compañero, e hizo una barricada en la puerta con ello. Mascullando algo que Demoman no entendió pero que tendría algo que ver con cagarse en algo o alguien, volvió hacia él, tiró de su chaleco hasta que cayó al suelo y sus manos palparon impacientes su cinturón en busca de la hebilla. Demoman, volviéndolo a besar repetidamente, mucho más firme pero más impaciente, le quitó la chaqueta y quiso hacer lo mismo con la camisa pero al oír un _¡rasss! _supo que estaba tal vez demasiado impaciente, pero ya que estaba terminó de rasgar la condenada camiseta y la tiró al suelo antes de ocuparse de los pantalones.

Sniper no podía moverse. Uno de los disparos le había alcanzado en la espalda y seguramente le había dañado alguna vértebra. De todos modos, si hubiera podido, no habría intentado moverse, sería un auténtico suicidio estando ahí esos dos, incluso si uno era miembro de su equipo. No, esperaría a que se fueran o a que la batalla terminara y sus compañeros fueran a rescatar a los heridos y localizar a los muertos...Pero la espera se antojaba tan incómoda con esas voces y sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos que deseó estar realmente muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
